Ces destins changeront le monde, toi seule peut le guider
by starck29
Summary: Receuil d'OS sur Code Geass écrit pour les nuits du fof. Les thèmes sont dans les titres des chapitres.
1. Princesse

**Princes et princesses**

La zone 11, c'est probablement l'endroit qui a vu passer le plus de membres de la famille royale. De chaque côté d'ailleurs. Mais ils ont chacun marqués les esprits, mais pas de la même manière.

Aujourd'hui, je veux vous parler de Cornelia li Britannia, celle qui réussi à faire plier la black rébellion. Tout le monde sait qui elle est, mais personne ne sait ce qu'il se cache derrière le masque de cette que l'on surnomme « Cornelia sans égale au combat ».

Tout n'a pas toujours été rose pour elle. En effet, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle s'est entêté à vouloir savoir se battre à tout prix, même au prix de sa propre vie. Cette histoire remonte à l'assassinat de l'impératrice Marianne.

 _« Cornelia-sama !_

 _-Non Jeremiah, je ne peux pas rester après ce qu'il s'est passé_

 _-Je comprend tout as fait, Cornelia-sama, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas rejoindre l'armée si vous tenez tant à vous battre ?_

 _-Non, Jeremiah, je pars pour former ma propre équipe de chevaliers, vous ne pourrez pas me faire changer d'avis_

 _-Alors dans ce cas laissez-moi au moins vous accompagner_

 _-Jeremiah Gottwald ! Les Glaston Knights ne seront pas une unité régulière de l'armée, je ne prendrai que les meilleurs combattants, et vous n'en faites assurément pas partie_

 _-Yes, your highness !_

 _-Vous ne pourrez jamais comprendre ce que c'est que de perdre votre idole, Lord Jeremiah »_

Détrompez-vous Cornelia-sama, je sais exactement ce que c'est.

« Jeremiah ! Il y a deux personnes ici présentes qui veulent de voir

-J'arrive Anya

-Je le fais attendre à l'intérieur, alors »

Lelouch vi Britannia, tu me manqueras probablement mais je crois que tu as accompli ton but. Nunnally est impératrice, elle le chevalier dont tu avais rêvé, et le Japon a son indépendance.

« Quelle est le nom de nos invités Anya, demandai-je alors qu'elle ressortait pour aller chercher des boissons

-C.C. et L.L., me répondit-elle »


	2. Cage

**Cage académique**

« Est-ce qu'il se souviens de quelque chose, Rollo ?

-Non, il ne souviens de rien Villeta, et tant que ce sera comme ça, nous ne craindrons rien

-J'espère, répondit Villeta, je ne veux pas finir comme Jeremiah

-Vous n'êtes donc pas au courant ?

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Lord Jeremiah Gottwald est en vie, le général Bartley s'est servi de lui comme d'un cobaye pour reproduire le Geass »

Non loin de là, un jeune étudiant britannien disputai une partie d'échec face à l'un des meilleurs joueurs de l'académie. Lelouch Lamperouge n'est pas à proprement parler un élève assidu en cours. C'est même plutôt l'inverse, il aime aller flirter avec le crime et les limites de la légalité.

La nuit suivante, dans le gymnase, quelqu'un venait de s'y infiltrer, suivie d'une autre personne.

« Tu es sure qu'il est ici Kallen ?

-Oui, Urabe, Kururugi l'a capturé et il est réapparu ici une semaine plus tard, amnésique d'après C.C.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va le cueillir tout de suite ?

-Non ! On laisse venir jusqu'à nous, puis on contacte Diethard pour proclamer haut et fort le retour de notre héros

-Très bien Kallen, mais surtout ne te plantes pas

-Je sais Urabe, mais je ne suis pas le capitaine de l'escadron zéro pour rien non plus »


	3. Couronne

**Le pouvoir des rois**

« Le pouvoir des rois, le Geass, plongera son détenteur dans la solitude. Je suppose que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Pas vrai, Lelouch ?

-Shiro … vas-tu me dire ou est-ce que l'on va ? Tu m'as dit de prendre cette route mais je ne vois rien

-Tu le découvriras bien assez vite, L.L.

-Tu peux parler, sorcière »

L'étrange convoi continuait d'avancer sur la même route depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Ils avaient quittés le Japon pour une contrée éloignée. Depuis la '' mort '' de l'empereur de Britannia, beaucoup de choses ont changés. Nunnally est devenue impératrice et a poursuivi l'œuvre de son frère, mais de façon beaucoup moins répressive. Jeremiah a quitté son service dés qu'Anya fut libérée. Le couronnement eu lieu en présence de tout les principaux membres des chevaliers noirs, ceux qui l'avaient connue à l'académie et bien sûr, la famille royale. Cornelia a elle aussi disparue juste après la cérémonie. Lelouch fit un franc sourire avant de dire : « Qui aurait besoin d'une couronne lorsqu'il a le pouvoir des rois ?

-Elle t'a pourtant bien servie il n'y a pas si longtemps

-Touché, mais ne t'y habitue pas trop ,Sorcière

-Le Diable est-il en position de parler ? Je suis celle qui te connais le mieux Lelouch, je suis donc aussi celle qui peut le mieux te battre sur n'importe quel terrain

-N'importe quel terrain ?

-Regarde ! Je t'avais dit de me faire confiance

-Vous ? demanda une vois féminine

-Contente de te revoir, Leila, j'espère qu'il vous reste encore de place dans votre caravane »


	4. Anguille

_Note d'auteur : Je vous met cette petite note pour vous prévenir que d'ici normalement la fin du mois, je commence à publier une fic sur Cornelia. Pour les amatteurs de Code Geass, soyez au rendez-vous, je vous préviens maintenant car elle sortira avant la prochaine nuit c'est sur. Bonne lecture._

 _PS : Je ne ferai des notes comme celle-ci uniquement si c'est nécessaire dans mes receuils._

 **Autour d'une assiette d'anguilles**

« Vos unagi no kabayaki sont arrivés mesdames, bonne dégustation

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler Monica ?

-Je t'en prie Dorothea, est-ce qu'il me faut une raison pour inviter une amie au restaurant

-Dans le restaurant le plus cher de la zone 11 durant notre seule semaine de permission ?

-Au moins personne ne nous remarquera, répondit la knight of twelve

-Mise à part les sœurs Soresi, installés derrière-toi

-Je vois que tu es toujours aussi observatrice, mais tu n'as pas tort, ce n'est pas qu'une invitation par courtoisie

-Je savais bien que tu voulais quelque chose, surtout que tu n'aimes pas l'anguille

-Tu sais Dorothea, les goûts peuvent changer, surtout lorsqu'il en vas de la sécurité de son altesse

-Son altesse Scheinzel est en danger ?

-Après la fédération chinoise, je crois qu'il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, tu ne crois pas ?

-Comment ça ?

-Je suis sûre qu'il y a un traître parmi nous. Je n'en ai parlé qu'à toi car je te fais confiance Dorothea, tu es la seule en qui je peux avoir confiance

-Alors Gino n'a plus tes faveurs ?

-Arrête Dorothea, c'est strictement professionnel entre-nous

-Dis ça à mon anguille Monica, mais plus sérieusement … pourquoi as-tu mis Nonette hors du coup ? demanda la knight of four

-Parce que … non rien, manges avant que ce ne soit froid, vu le prix de cette anguille »

Je suis désolée Dorothea, mais je ne peux pas mettre Nonette dans le coup. Je refuse de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse la mettre en danger.


	5. Blanche

**La dame blanche**

Une dame blanche, je savais de quoi il s'agissait. Lelouch m'avait déjà raconté leur légende. Ces êtres drapés de blanc qui apparaissent quelques heures avant la mort de la personne qui les voit. Mais aujourd'hui quelque chose est différent, parce que c'est moi qui en ai vu une. J'étais sur l'île d'Horai avec Ôgi et Suzaku, allias Zéro. Je l'avais aperçue près d'un autre avion de l'aéroport, elle portai une longue robe blanche et elle avait des cheveux de couleur pâle. Ils auraient put être rose ou bleu, je ne l'aurait pas vu à cause de la distance. Depuis mon arrivée sur l'île, je loge dans une chambre à la F.N.U. qui m'est réservée. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, il s'agissait de Suzaku. Il enleva le masque de Zéro, devenu son identité, et me dit : « Toi tu l'as vu, n'est-ce pas Nunnally ?

-Oui Suzaku, mais tu ne l'as pas que vu n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui Nunnally, je l'ai reconnue … Euphie »


	6. Noblesse

**Deux visions, un idéal**

Changer le monde, le système, de l'intérieur, c'était ceux en quoi avait cru Euphie, et elle s'était attelée à le faire. Ce qui était dommage en revanche, c'était que cette idée lui ai coûté la vie. Elle avait toujours été très proche de Suzaku, son ami, son chevalier, et plus encore. Mais après la bataille de Kyûshû, elle avait commencé à éprouver quelque chose pour Nina. Mais elle n'avait jamais su si c'était de l'amour ou autre chose. Et lorsque Lelouch était mort, Nina avait pleuré. Non pas parce qu'elle l'aimait non, mais parce qu'il était le dernier lien qu'elle avait avec la princesse. Avec celle qui avait conquis son cœur. Avec la noblesse. Oui Nina était seule, mais seule ne voulait pas dire esseulée. C'était son choix, pas celui que les autres avaient fait pour elle. Elle se dévouerai corps et âme à la science.


	7. Empire

**All hail Britannia ! All hail Lelouch !**

Il avait finalement réussi, il avait détruit l'empire de Britannia pour mieux le reconstruire. Il avait fallu pour cela que l'ordre des chevaliers noirs, son armée, l'abandonne. Mais finalement, le plan de Scheinzel avait tourné à son avantage, sans les chevaliers noirs il avait put disparaître le temps d'asseoir sa place sur le trône. Après la mort du précédent empereur, lui et Suzaku avaient eu besoin d'un mois pour éliminer tout les proches de Charles zi Britannia, tout en cachant sa mort.C'était dans ce laps de temps qu'il avait retrouver la trace de Jeremiah, envoyé en Chine comme un simple garde. Et puis au bout d'un mois, il était revenu et le Zéro Requiem avait commencé. Il avait lutter contre tout ses proches, y compris sa sœur, et Kallen.

Il avait finalement réussi, au prix de bien des sacrifices, il avait accompli leur rêve à tous, et le sien tout particulièrement. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que cela coûterait tant de vies humaines. Il y avait d'abord eu le père de Shirley, puis Euphémia. Il avait perdu ces deux amours, il avait effacé la mémoire de Shirley et il avait dut tuer Euphie, sa sœur. L'ordre des chevaliers noirs avait aussi perdu des membres lors de la Black Rébellion, dont plusieurs de ces membres fondateurs. Et un ans plus tard, il était revenu, C.C. l'avait sauvé, au prix du sacrifice d'Urabe, l'un de ses plus loyaux soldats. Puis il y avait eu Shirley, et Rollo.

Il avait finalement réussi, pour découvrir la vérité derrière le meurtre de sa mère, et pour sa sœur, Nunnally. Désormais sa sœur ne serait plus obligé de se cacher, de cacher son identité. Le monde était en paix aujourd'hui, et ceux grâce à lui, il avait sacrifié sa propre vie, obligé de vivre caché. Rien de très original, mais il avait réussi.


	8. Sacrifice

**Nous sommes tous condamnés, nous sommes les sacrifiés**

Sacrifice … C'était comme cela que Euphie avait fini.

« Adieu Euphie, tu auras été mon premier amour. »

C'était ce que Lelouch lui avait dit, avant de devoir la tuer. Avant de devoir le faire, pour arrêter ce massacre, celui qu'il avait provoqué. Lorsque Lelouch avait tiré, C.C. l'avait senti, ce désespoir. Il venait de tuer sa sœur, pour la deuxième fois.

Et l'histoire c'était répétée l'année suivante. Il y avait d'abord eu Shirley, jusqu'au bout elle avait été sous l'emprise du Geass. Celui de Mao, le sien, le Geass canceler de Jeremiah, et pour finir celui de Rollo. Ce … frère, que lui avait donné l'empereur et V.V., il l'avait tué, Rollo, et il avait fait passer cela pour un suicide. Il avait tué et déshonoré Shirley.

Son tour était également venu, lorsque l'ordre des chevaliers noirs avait trahi son frère, Rollo l'avait sauvé, en sacrifiant sa propre vie. Son Geass l'avait tué. Comme tout les autres, il était mort à cause de lui.

Et puis son tour était venu, il n'était pas mort bien sur, mais le monde l'avait cru mort. Et c'était une chose qui devait le rester. Seul C.C. était au courant.

« Si tu es une sorcière, alors je deviendrais le diable. »

C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit.


	9. Vote

**C.C.**

Un vote, le symbole de la démocratie. Oui, lorsqu'il n'était pas forcé, lorsqu'il était fait selon la volonté des gens, et pas par la force des armes.

Lelouch le savait, que ce qu'il faisait ne ferait que légitimer Scheinzel, néanmoins c'était le seul moyen pour lui de pouvoir contrôler le monde. Mais l'ancien premier ministre de Britannia avait bougé ses pions plus vite que ce qu'il pensait, et sa Reine était un appât parfait pour attirer le 99ème empereur de Britannia.

Il avait briguer la démocratie, la liberté de l'Homme, une chose inattaquable. Il en avait fait son arme. Il avait plier la démocratie a sa volonté, comme il l'avait fait avec le peuple, avec son armée. Il avait utilisé son Geass pour les contrôler.

« Le Geass plonge son détenteur dans la solitude, il faut croire que ce n'est pas totalement vrai, n'est-ce pas Lelouch ?

-C.C., qui es-tu ?

-Tu le sais déjà, Lelouch

-Non, qui es-tu, que représentes-tu pour le monde ?

-Un espoir, et un exécutoire. »


	10. Rouge

**Un combat, deux destinées**

Le lotus pourpre, c'était le nom de l'une des plus incroyables machines de l'Ordre des chevaliers noirs, tout aussi incroyable que son pilote : Kallen Kozuki. Cette machine avait été le premier knightmare japonais de septième génération, le parfait ennemi du Lancelot de Suzaku. Et lors de la bataille du pacifique, il avait évolué vers un équivalent aux knightmares de huitième génération, au Lancelot Conquista. Mais c'était lorsque Kallen avait été capturée par Britannia que le Guren type II avait subi sa plus grande transformation. Il était devenu le premier knightmare de neuvième génération, qui avait été opposé au Lancelot Albion durant la bataille finale, au Japon. Guren contre Lancelot, Kallen contre Suzaku, l'éternel combat de deux destinées.


	11. Destin

**Deux armes pour deux desseins**

Lelouch avait toujours eu deux objectifs : venger sa mère et offrir à sa sœur un monde ou elle pourrait ivre heureuse. Et pour cela, il avait eu à sa disposition deux armes : le Geass et l'Ordre des chevaliers noirs.

Le premier lui permettait de brider la volonté n'importe quel homme, et de le faire obéir quelque soit l'ordre donné. Il avait bridé les volontés de tellement de personnes : Jeremiah, Suzaku, Euphie, Schneizel, Nunnally, …

L'Ordre des chevaliers noirs était sa force d'assaut, son organisation. Celle avec laquelle il avait détruit Britannia, pour la reconstruire à son image. Une organisation qui l'avait trahis au dernier moment, à l'acte final. Il avait commandé les meilleurs soldats, les plus talentueux de tous.

Le Geass pour venger sa mère, et l'Ordre des chevaliers noirs pour rendre heureuse sa sœur. Deux armes, deux desseins.


	12. Un loup solitaire

**Un loup solitaire**

Il était un assassin, c'était pour cela qu'il avait été crée. Il n'était pas fait pour jouer le rôle du petit frère. Tout ce qu'il savait faire c'était tuer , il avait toujours vécu sans attaches.

Il avait trouvé un nouveau but, ou plutôt ils lui en avaient donné un, tout les deux. Le destin savait faire preuve de beaucoup d'ironie par moment, V.V. Et Lelouch lui avait donné le même but. Ces deux ennemis naturels avaient réussi à trouver un terrain où ils étaient d'accord : lui, Rollo Lamperouge.

C'était un solitaire, une personne sans attaches. Mais tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était avoir une famille.


	13. Un soir

**Un soir**

Lorsque Lelouch rentra chez lui ce soir là, il vit que sa sœur était déjà en train de dormir. C'était habituel depuis quelques temps, en effet, il n'était pas rare pour Lelouch de rentrer tard depuis la fondation de l'Ordre des chevaliers noirs. Ça lui faisait mal de voir qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, mais cela était nécessaire. Encore plus avec Mao en liberté, ce dingue était capable de lire dans son esprit. Si il voulait protéger Nunnally, c'était la seule solution, même si ça lui faisait mal. Après avoir posé son sac, Lelouch entendit un bruit derrière, et pris en main discrètement son pistolet, caché derrière son sac.

-Lelouch ? demanda une voix que le concerné reconnu sans difficulté

-C'est vous Sayoko, pendant un instant j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre.

Il rangea son arme, inutile à présent qu'il savait qu'il ne s'agissait que de Sayoko. Il se retourna vers elle.

-Nunnally dors déjà ?

-Non pas encore, elle vous attendait Lelouch.

-Merci Sayoko, vous pouvez y aller.

-Essayez de passer plus de temps avec elle Lelouch, lui répondit-elle avant de partir

Il ne savait pas, que Sayoko savait qui il était. Il se faisait la promesse, un jour, de révéler la vérité à sa sœur.


End file.
